1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching-capacitor regulator, and more particularly, to a switching-capacitor regulator that is able to provide a stable output voltage under over-loading current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional switching-capacitor regulator, if a loading current exceeds a maximum current that a system can provide, an output voltage of the switching-capacitor regulator will have a great voltage drop, causing that the switching-capacitor regulator cannot provide a stable output voltage. In addition, due to the drop of the output voltage, an allowable value of the loading current is also decreased, causing unstable operations of elements of the system.